


“I am NOT wearing that.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Body Image, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Stomach (Undertale), Insecure sans, M/M, Negative Body Image, Sans In A Dress, Supportive Red, how could i forget - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: So recently I found a bunch of little writing prompts, and I thought they might help get me back into writing. I've now written quite a few, and thought I'd share them. So have prompt number one - “I am NOT wearing that.”And of course we're starting out with Kustard, because while I ship everyone, I love this ship probably the most.Read on Tumblr:here





	“I am NOT wearing that.”

Sans stared aghast at his husband. "I am NOT wearing that." 

Red chuckled, holding the dress out towards him again. "C'mon sweetheart, it'll look great on ya!" 

Sans huffed, eyeing the dress. It was very beautiful, all smooth silk and wine-red curves. He could already tell it would hug his form tightly, whether that be his bones or ectobody. 

"There's no way I'll be able to pull that off Red." He deadpanned. "I just don't have the body for it." 

"Now ya just lying ta me." Red shook his head. "Just try it on? Ya don't have ta wear it out if ya don't want ta." 

Sans fiddled with his hoodie, wrapping it tighter around himself defensively. He really didn't want to wear the dress. He knew he couldn't pull it off. He'd just end up ruining the look, and disappointing Red. 

With a sigh he grabbed the dress and darted into the bathroom to change. As much as he didn't want to wear the dress, he couldn't deny the part of him that was screaming for him to put it on. It really was quite beautiful. 

He stripped out of his clothes quickly, before carefully pulling the dress over his skull. His ectobody formed almost on instinct, causing the dress to hug his stomach as he tried to pull it down properly. 

Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but grimace. The dress was tailored perfectly to his height, the end of it barely touching the ground. The wine red complimented the white of his bones perfectly. Almost everything about it was perfect. 

He poked his obvious stomach, frowning at his reflection. He tried sucking it in, standing to the side and holding it for as long as possible before he was forced to release. His stomach pushed at the fabric of the dress, and he could swear it was an even bigger budge now. 

A knock at the door made him jump. "Ya okay in there sweetheart?" 

"I'm fine! Just give me a second." Sans called back, quickly throwing his discarded clothes into a pile by the door. 

His hand rested on the handle, eye lights wandering briefly back to his reflection. He looked scared, and small, and wrong. He shouldn't be wearing this dress. It was wasted on someone like him. 

Sans’ thoughts flickered to his husband, waiting on the other side of the door. For him. His eye lights hardened with determination, his fist gripping the handle harshly. He squared his shoulders, turned his metaphorical nose up, and swung open the door. 

Red turned at the sound of the door opening, easy smile already stretching across his skull. Sans wilted instantly, fake confidence dashed in seconds. Red stared as he stood in the doorway, crimson eye lights blown wide. His fangs were parted slightly, as if he were about to say something. 

Sans looked away, unable to meet those beautiful eye lights. His hands ran up and down his arms, as he self-consciously shifted from foot to foot. 

The silence dragged on, and finally Sans couldn't take it anymore. "See, I told you it wouldn't look good on me, I'll just go change and we can-" 

He was cut off as a hand grabbed his, pulling him against Red's ribcage as teeth pressed against his own. Sans leaned into the kiss easily, his surprise fading quickly as Red kissed him. Scarred hands cupped his face, then ran down his body until they rested on his hips. 

Eventually they pulled away, panting slightly into the night air. Red nuzzled him, pulling him tightly against his chest. Sans rested there, safe in his husband's arms. 

Red pulled away first, letting him go only to cup his cheek gently. "Ya gorgeous sweetheart. Absolutely stunning." 

Sans blushed, giggling as he hid his face in Red's shirt. "Red..." 

"I'm being serious!" He laughed, then lifted the smaller up and spun him in the air. 

Sans shrieked, clinging to him tightly as the world blurred around him. "Red! Put me down!" 

Red slowed, letting him down and holding him as he regained his balance. Neither skeleton could stop smiling, glancing at each other and giggling. 

"So." Red wrapped an arm around Sans' waist, pulling him against his side. "Ya wanna wear that ta the restaurant?" 

Sans glanced down at himself, tugging at the dress. His stomach was still there, poking out where nothing should be. Red grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Sans squeezed his hand, looking up to a supportive smile. "Yeah. I think I might."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Prompt two will be up... as soon as I've edited it!  
> (Next week. Monday. I will see you there.)


End file.
